


Cat and Dog

by BurtonApple



Series: Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Cat Nanjolno, Dog Mimorin, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Halloween Costumes, JolMm, Marriage, Married Couple, MmJol, Seiyuu RPF, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Soramaru is their child, real people fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurtonApple/pseuds/BurtonApple
Summary: Nanjo came home to be met by Mimori’s Halloween surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : Heavy smut with some sweetness because it's MmJol. If you don't find the idea is appealing, you may leave.

It was Monday night.

 

And Monday was not a good day to even begin as a Halloween commemoration. Because Nanjo would be super busy and despite the feast day, she did not get a break or a day off to celebrate it with her family. She had to fully work at the event, a Halloween festival with fripSide on a live show was truly splendid and of course Nanjo loved it she could spend the time with her band and her amazing fans but honestly, she did not want anything else but to make her daughter to be happy with her on that day.

 

After entering the house, Nanjo kicked her desert boots and sighed in exhaustion. The show was all fun but Nanjo never expected it would leave her this tired, not when it turned up that she still had the remaining time before the Halloween day was over to cheer up with her little girl. She wordlessly walked her way toward her daughter's bedroom. A creak sound came up, Nanjo popped her head into the dimmed room and there she saw the five-year-old girl, Yoshino Sora, sleeping soundly beneath the mini cloud-pattern blanket. Nanjo strode silently, lowering her body to her knees when she was close and turned on the bed lamps so she could see the little copy carbon of herself in front of her.

 

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Mommy skipped the Halloween with you today." Nanjo stroked tenderly at Sora's bangs, although Nanjo had not worked overtime but it would be obvious enough that Sora would already gone to bed at this hour. Probably Sora had already been having trick or treat greetings with her friends earlier because most likely she thought Nanjo would not go home sooner to accompany.

 

Approximately, Nanjo eyes caught on something that happened to be Sora's Halloween costume laid coldly on the little girl's other side. Nanjo instantly imagined her daughter in her usual twintail while wearing the costume, bouncing happily as Nanjo came home early with a big Halloween present and jumped to kiss her mother on the cheek. Nanjo smiled sadly at the thought, and perhaps her wife, Mimori—

 

 _Oh crap, Mimorin._ How could she forget about her. Nanjo hurriedly looked at the digital clock.

 

10:55 PM

 

Nanjo was sure Mimori must be still awake so hastily yet softly she kissed Sora on the forehead and rushed past the corridor to be arrived in front of their master bedroom.

 

 _Mimo-chan is really going to kill me._ Nanjo gulped and pulled down the door handle shakily then she slowly peeking to expect a sulky Mimori that ready to pinch her nose until it hurt so bad.

 

"Mimorin?"

 

Zonk. The room was seemingly empty. Nanjo dared herself to go in and there was absolutely no trace of Mimori, the room itself was pretty neat and clean as if it was newly tidied up but a single pink paper in the middle of the queen-sized bed caught Nanjo's attention. Nanjo put down her bag on the ground and her beanie onto the bed as she took the paper to analyze.

 

**_Happy Halloween handsome! Oh look, who's late for home tonight?_ **

 

Nanjo rolled her eyes at the first sentence before she read the note further.

 

**_You missed last year's Halloween day, and now too. You get your punishment. There's a costume in your left wardrobe I've prepared for you to wear. If you can't celebrate this Halloween with our little girl then you should at least celebrate it with me._ **

 

Due to her curiosity, she brought herself to the clue and opened to find the white costume hung casually on a hanger. Nanjo could not really make it out what kind of outfit she had so she spread the components on the bed and the first thing Nanjo could clearly guess was the cat ear headband rich of fluffy white fur.

 

"Nekomimi? So I'm going to be a cat, huh?" Nanjo once again shifted her view toward the pinkish note.

 

**_Nanjolno-san disagrees, therefore she shall sleep on the couch for a week. Oh! And also no kiss from Mimorin, for a week either. So, if you don't want that to happen, meet me at the gazebo ASAP, okay? Of course with the costume on, I'll be waiting there. Be cool~_ **

 

And the note ended with a cute dog doodle at the bottom right corner but that did not help Nanjo from gulping down the lump of fear within her throat. Sleeping on couch was not really that big deal but no kisses? She could not even imagine to miss good morning kiss routine from her wife! Nanjo hurriedly arranged the costume from top it was the cat ears, the white furry bra that was designed alike to a sports bra but only with a single string strap that would be hooked around the neck, a white cat tail belt, white tight cotton shorts, and the last were white fur leg warmers. Wondering, Nanjo put her index finger on her chin to quickly decide which part she would like to wear first.

 

"Okay, I suppose this costume is quite convenient." Nanjo removed her hair band and jet black tresses cascaded perfectly right above her shoulders before she stripped herself.

 

After wearing all the equipment, Nanjo was standing in the mirror to check the result. The costume was categorically for adults because overall it was promisingly sexy looking. There was a cat paw printed black on the right breast and for a second Nanjo thought it was the only part that was cute. Whatever purpose that Mimori had been planned for her, she just went straight to the mission.

 

* * *

 

 

After opening the back door, Nanjo came across with a view of the green backyard. The area was not very huge like those at the elite complex but definitely with her and Mimori's finances merged since they got married, the yard was wide enough to build up a fancy pool. A few meters from the pool, there was a wooden gazebo being enclosed by its curtain. After all the communications and agreements, Nanjo and Mimori eventually were able to own a house for their future family.

 

The moonlight was her only lighting and so Nanjo walked down following the footpath with very much nervousness and discomfort. Once Nanjo arrived, she got into the place by opening the curtain aside.

 

"Mimorin?"

 

For record, that was the second time Nanjo did not directly encounter the younger woman. Inside the gazebo, mini Jack O' Lanterns and all kinds of Halloween decorative lamps were embellishing the space yet sufficiently dim to create a spooky atmosphere. Thick white sheets spread all over the wooden ground as if Mimori was making a camp.

 

Disposing her survey, Nanjo stepped forward to search out the brunette. "Mimorin are you here? Mimo-chan? Hellooo, Mimo Mimooo—WAHHH!"

 

The jet black haired woman squeaked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to finally see Mimori staring at her in astonishment. "M-Mimorin, you scared the hell out of me!"

 

Mimori smiled almost guiltily. "I didn't attend to scare you."

 

Shortly after she calmed down, Nanjo just realized how cruelly tantalizing the costume Mimori wore on her body. The appearance was nearly resemble to her own in which the color was the exact opposite—Mimori was entirely in black. Dog ears on her head, furry strapless bra, plaid mini skirt with a black tail jutted out behind, those leg warmers just like hers, and only with addition of black fur wristbands.

 

Mimori knew that Nanjo was bluntly scanning her eyes from her head to toe but that was a reaction Mimori had already expected from the older woman, _honestly such a cute perv!_ Not fussing about it, Mimori smirked and lifted her hand to take Nanjo's glasses off. "Don't you ever realized you're the most adorable geek I've ever known?" Mimori poked her nose as Nanjo flushed a little bit. _Just_ _how cute she could forget to take it off, even cuter when she's blushing!_ Mimori put the thing down and launched herself to kiss Nanjo's cheek. "Happy Halloween!" Nanjo locked her shy eyes on hers as she proceeded to speak. "Were you afraid of the dark? Or maybe a ghost?!" Mimori giggled when Nanjo frowned. "You're still handsome though when you're scared."

 

Nanjo sighed. "Mimorin, I'm your wife. Not your husband."

 

Nanjo did not have the chance to react when Mimori swiftly pushed her down to straddle her lap. Mimori looked at her thoroughly with her deep brown eyes. "So what? Men also can be beautiful and vice versa. But you Nanjolno-san, you're both beautiful and handsome to me." A smooth kiss from Mimori sending a drum to her heart, Mimori's hands still lingered on her cheeks when their lips parted. "You should already know that."

 

Warm gaze, sincere words, and the gentle motion of the younger woman's thumbs on her slightly redden cheeks. _Good God, this gorgeous human._ Nanjo put one of her hands on top Mimori's and smiled. _Saying those things with no hesitation, I couldn't have been luckier than this._ Nanjo lunged forward, determined to hide her elated teary eyes behind its lids, and pressed her lips against the other woman's in a softer manner than before. _To be married with her_ — _with Suzuko Mimori_ — _am I not the luckiest one?_

 

Few moments later, the kiss got more heated—breaths collided. Their heads moved to follow up with the flow as Mimori drew her hands down to Nanjo's neck and then palms stayed at both shoulders to give a sensual squeeze in which Nanjo was still too dwelled in emotion to realize. Just when Nanjo put her hands on Mimori's waist, the brunette immediately pulled back and Nanjo had no idea but to pout in disappointment with the separation.

 

"Hang in there, okay. I have something for us." Mimori smirked at how dumbfounded her wife was and switch her attention to a sterile box behind which Nanjo had never realized it was right there ever since the beginning. Apparently, it was their sex toys' box that usually hidden safely in their bathroom and now seeing Mimori taking a double ended dildo padded in flesh color with her gloved hand, Nanjo could not help but to almost choke on her saliva in tremendous surprise.

 

"This is _'Tantus Realdoe'._ " Mimori pointed out casually but then blushed as she saw Nanjo staring at her in much more embarrassment and redness. "S-Sorry, it's just the name of the b-brand."

 

Nanjo hardly cleared her throat as she spoke. "The color. Why you didn't pick your favorite." _What the fuck, Jolno?!_ Nanjo mentally slapped herself. _You're supposed to stay idle!_

 

"O-Oh! It was that I— the pink color was already sold out and then I tried to get the blue one but it was out of stock. There's black but I just think that looks too solid so I chose this one instead." Mimori nervously explained and Nanjo was blankly wondering to ever see Mimori bought something not colorful, especially beside the pink color, her favourite. "I'm sorry, is this too bad for you?" Mimori started to sound worried.

 

Nanjo quickly shook her head after seeing the troubled face of the brunette. "No, no, no. It's just a toy, it doesn't really matter." Did not want to ruin the moment, Nanjo extended her hand toward Mimori to take. "Come here."

 

Mimori crawled quietly after putting the new toy back into the box because literally she would much appreciate the thing remain clean. Reaching Nanjo's hand, it slipped down to her waist just when Mimori set herself back to straddle the older woman's thighs. Momentarily engulfed in a gentle kiss, now both Nanjo's hands were caressing Mimori's exposed skin in each side slowly yet taunting.

 

Talking about toys and stuff, sometimes it created the awkwardness between them yes, but actually it did not sound strange anymore. They discussed a lot about their physical intercourse, they were married after all, and they had spent years dating before finally got into that deep level of intimacy—it was simply inevitable. At first, it was surprising for Nanjo to learn that her lover had some kinky interest. Not that Nanjo minded really, she would love to try variant things as long as Mimori truly wanted it.

 

"So… this is the Halloween surprise you've been planned?" Nanjo asked, lips ghosting hotly just few inches apart.

 

The younger woman shivered under the touch and she clutched her hands on Nanjo's shoulders to get a grip of herself. "Y-Yes." Mimori breathed and face turned red at the same time. "It's a ' _Sexy Halloween'_ surprise."

 

Nanjo hummed. "If that's the case," she teasingly glided her lips toward the crook of Mimori's neck to plant a series of open mouthed kisses with some variation of small nips and licks, "show me how sexy it's gonna be."

 

Mimori could not help it, she moaned— _and_ _her voice, oh gosh_ —Having her wife sucked her throat eagerly. _Yet she wants me to show her after asking me with a provocative tone and currently swallowing me up like this? She's making it hard to do it._

 

The brunette gently, and a little unwillingly, pushed Nanjo to stop her action. "I-I need you to use the toy..." Mimori trailed, it was not even the real start but she was already lack of oxygen.

 

Nanjo blinked. If she was going wear the toy then she needed to insert it inside herself. "So that means—" the raven haired woman bit her bottom lip, "—I will need a lu-lubrication?"

 

Mimori giggled at her words. "A lube, yes." How amusing, her adorable wife. _Lubrication? That's so geeky to say. Or maybe she's just really nervous._ The image of Nanjo squirming and fidgeting at her mercy would only make Mimori even engrossed to bring off her idea. "Let me work on that."

 

A short gasp hurled, probably with a huge amount of shock, when Mimori was bending down to pry Nanjo's legs apart. "M-Mimo, w-what are you doing?"

 

"Giving you a _lubrication?_ " A playful smirk emerged, Mimori shifted her impatient fingers on the button of the older woman's shorts. "May I?"

 

Nanjo's onyx eyes flickered in uncertainty but she nodded, shyly lifting her hips after Mimori unbuttoning the bottom outfit to pull it down her legs and tossed it aside. Nanjo was about to detach the white tail belt but Mimori's hand stopped her. "No, don't. I want you to keep the tail." Mimori ordered, and then tweaked the band of Nanjo's bra. "And this should be off."

 

After the older woman went topless, Mimori sneaked her fingers around Nanjo's panties and the garment came undone in no time. Brown eyes darkened when Mimori was finally able to meet the faintly wet private area below. _Cute?_ Mimori was not sure if the word was appropriate to describe what she was seeing but she felt like she needed to say something about the reveal and beside— _what's not cute about Nanjolno anyway?_

 

Everything around Nanjo seemed to be in slow motion as Mimori leaned ever so agonizingly down into her and she could feel her breath begin to rapidly grow. _At first she was all cheery, and then the next second she became nervous, and now going down on me…._ A whimper escaped Nanjo's lips by the time the warm and soft mouth of Mimori's pressed on her center. Inquisitive tongue skimmed up to her clit and a hard suck made Nanjo bawl, more wetness was coming out of her.

 

Sometimes, part of Nanjo wanted to state all about how embarrassment could evoke her reluctance but with Mimori lapping and sucking hungrily like that, all she could focus was how very good the pleasant heat that was creeping thoroughly her veins, and just especially when it centered down there. Mimori's tongue pushed into her, arousal falling heavily on her stomach making her muscles squirm. Feeling a harsh suck with the tiny muscle still buried inside, Nanjo could not help herself to pull Mimori's head to bring her closer to her core, wanting to feel her skillful mouth even better, nipples went rigid with the strong shudder upon the action.

 

Mimori's lips extended a self-satisfied smirk with the pulling— _oh, you don't have to hold back, Yoshino_ —momentarily pulled out to give a solid suck on the already engorged nub once again just to make sure Nanjo's erotic moan would fill her ears. _Does anyone know that her voice is so audibly magnificent beside singing?_ Mimori mentally joked, taking the older woman's thigh over her right shoulder before diving in again in much better angle. _I hope nobody does. She's only mine to savor._ Slick fluid pooling in her mouth and Mimori thought she would never get enough with the exclusive taste of her lover.

 

"I want you to come soon," Mimori said, peppering Nanjo's burning soaked flesh with affectionate kisses, "and so I can taste more of you." And the action soon turned to nips and vicious sucking.

 

Nanjo moaned louder, fingers gripping so desperately strong on Mimori's hair that she was afraid of tearing it apart. _She'll devour me alive._ Her orgasm was coming near and Nanjo thought she might collapse with only one hand supporting her quivering body. "Mimo, _I'm—"_

 

Nanjo pressed herself closer to the other woman, letting out a deep—slaked groan as her release approached, arousal pressing down harder and harder until she was dizzy with pleasure, coming hard on Mimori's mouth.

 

Mimori gladly swallowed the hot colorless liquid down her throat and she found herself hummed in delight as the essence lapsed through her tongue to give her a very exquisite taste. Removing and getting herself up, Mimori stayed close enough above the shorter woman to bring her hand on her cheek. "So, do you like the _natural_ lube I gave you?"

 

Natural lube _indeed,_ and Nanjo blushed with the notion, which Mimori had to maintain herself from wanting to squeeze the smaller woman in a tight hug because how can she be sexy and adorable at the same time?

 

Nanjo unconsciously shifted forward to kiss the younger woman, did not really mind to taste her own flavor, all because the glistening spot on Mimori's lips simply making her want to capture. "I should be fine to wear _it_ now."

 

Mimori smiled, hastily applying an antiseptic for both of them, taking the toy again behind her, and then passing it to her lover. The first thing, Nanjo had to rub the tip around her dampness for a few times before dipping the bulbous end inside. Nanjo let out a soft grunt, the curve below her opening pegged perfectly along her upper genital and it was unbelievably giving a delicious pressure against her clit. Nanjo could feel her inner muscles was already doing a small and needy contraction despite her recent orgasm, as the shaft was standing up perfectly from her sex.

 

The older woman's breath went harder as Mimori purposely climbed to her lap very seductively and rocked her hips against the hardness, the scene making Nanjo turned on once again. "Shouldn't you be taking down the skirt?"

 

Mimori giggled flirtatiously—oh my God just _every time_ she giggled—there must be those little secretive intentions of hers that Nanjo could hardly ever guess. "Well, I don't need to." Mimori replied, slowly leaning to the older woman's ear. "Do you believe me if I said I don't wear _any_ down there?" Mimori blew out, voice drenched with desire.

 

Nanjo shuddered heavily from her ear throughout her body. "Y-You don't?" She almost choked in question.

 

Mimori only offered a smug smile, taking off her strapless bra first before removing the plaid skirt aside, leaving her in a black g-string and the black tail that attached on the garment above her ass hanging down cutely. Nanjo swore she could just come again by the arousing sight of her wife. Supple breasts right in front of her eyes, and the panties that barely even covered the brunette's womanhood was not helping at all. There was only a single string settled between her thighs and Nanjo clearly could see the dripping wet area right there; it was ridiculously tempting.

 

Nanjo was too stupefied to notice Mimori began to slide her wetness along the length, stroking it painfully slow over her barely clothed slit—up and down—her arousal increasing and her fluid melting all around it. "Hnngh, Nanjolno..."

 

The older woman took a sharp intake of breath. "Mimorin—"

 

"Will you move?" Mimori's dark chocolate eyes were ablaze in crave. "I need you to move."

 

Without further ado, Nanjo slightly leaned backward with both hands holding her body to grant the access of rocking her pelvis upwards to meet Mimori's hungry grind. Soon, Nanjo wrapped one of her arms around Mimori's waist to give a support for speeding up their heated movements, and then leaned her face forward to suck Mimori's neck down to her breast.

 

Mimori swore she could fall apart anytime soon. "Nanjolno-san, if you keep doing th— _mffh!_ " Nanjo quickly cut her with a hard, passionate kiss, while Mimori herself was eagerly dragging her pulsing core back and forth along the firm shaft, tilting for the clit to catch the tip, and Nanjo gave a final harsh suck on her tongue before releasing her mouth. " _Hmhaa—_ I can't take it no more."

 

Nanjo had to lean her body lower as Mimori losing the grip of herself and landed her hands on each side next to Nanjo's shoulders, while Nanjo propped herself on her elbow—half lying on the sheets, one arm still coiling around the brunette's waist—as her inner walls stirred in excitement watching Mimori breathed hard in heavy arousal, mouth agape.

 

With so much pre-come smeared all over, Mimori would have just let the hardness slip inside her every time its head slid past her opening but it was still far from the plan.

 

_No, not yet until it's time…_

 

The older woman closed her eyes when Mimori offered a last open mouthed kiss. "I'm going to—mnngh— _Nanjo-san!_ "

 

Mimori screwed her eyes shut—stars exploded behind them as the peak hit her lower abdomen, muffling her moan on Nanjo's forehead. Nanjo exhaled a contented sigh as she felt Mimori's extra wetness flowing down the shaft to warmly coat her already damp womanhood. Showering her wife small pecks and nibbles on her chin, Nanjo waited the brunette to ride out her orgasm.

 

After a moment, Nanjo smiled when Mimori finally gazing at her half lidded from the high. "Are you done, princess?" Nanjo fondly teased.

 

Mimori regained herself, landing a small kiss, blinking an eye down there—it was obvious that now Nanjo becoming _undone._ "No, not yet handsome." Mimori pressed her index finger on Nanjo's lips and then untangled herself from Nanjo's arm to crawl all fours, her ass facing the older woman, winking and lifting her paw playfully as she said,

 

"Doggy?"

 

 _For the love of God, naughty Mimorin is really dangerous._ Nanjo seriously had to bite her lip because honestly the string did not entirely cover the view of her wife's throbbing flesh jutting before her eyes—Mimori was so ready for her— _oh_ _goodness_ so ready to be fucked. _So let me play with the danger. I want it._

 

Hands wondering on the younger woman's mildly tan skin, Nanjo frowned as she found her hips were not high enough to make the tip reach Mimori's core.

 

The taller brunette smirked at the scene. "Having trouble with short legs?"

 

Mimori laughed seeing the other woman pouted adorably. Mimori instinctively lowered her pelvis, spreading her legs apart in almost humiliating way but she could not bring herself to care. She _needed_ her—needed Nanjo to enter her so badly—mind and body were completely fogged in desire.

 

A needy hum coming out of Mimori's mouth when Nanjo was finally in touch with her slit, circling the head in obvious tease, Mimori could not anticipate any longer. "What are you waiting for?"

 

 _The demand,_ that was all Nanjo needed to hear. Putting aside the blocking thin string, she gently slid herself, inch by inch into the burning center, chest pressed against Mimori's upper back and face clung into the dark brown hair. A strangled cry escaped from the taller brunette when the entire length finally buried inside, and Nanjo stopped, her lips were close to her wife's ear. "Are you okay?" Nanjo asked in worry.

 

Mimori drew a shaky breath, eyes glazed with unshed tears, but smiled weakly. "It's just been a while."

 

Sure it was, they had not had sex for quite some time due to both hectic schedules. Mimori was somewhat lucky she had received the holiday and got the chance to prepare this celebration and honestly, at first she did not really have the idea of this type of 'surprise' to happen but again this one was an impromptu plan— _just in case if Nanjo missed the Halloween with their daughter again_ —and maybe, she had already missed one of those days where it was just the two of them enjoying the night.

 

Nanjo kissed softly on Mimori's ear. "Take your time, I'm right here."

 

Mimori hummed, her hands gripping on the sheets below. She definitely needed some time. The toy was not big, nothing like the great size of male's genital, _but_ _heavens_ it was fairly thick, and she could not help but to think how amazing it was to have Nanjo being in charge of the dominance.

 

When the tension in her womanhood eased a little, Mimori inhaled some air and pulled her hips away few inches short for a faint grind. "I think you can move now."

 

Nanjo kissed her lover's bare shoulder. "Are you sure?"

 

Mimori turned over her shoulder to look at Nanjo and nodded before Nanjo leaned forward to give her a small tender kiss and moved her lower body. Nanjo was sure Mimori was pretty much slick down there, yet, she could feel every delicious resistant coming from Mimori, who enveloped the thickness around.

 

"Mmhh, Mimo-chan..." Nanjo purred contentedly, removing Mimori's long brown hair from her back as it fell down graciously to the side of Mimori's left face, and she began to trail her tongue slowly yet hotly from between the brunette's shoulder blades toward her neck.

 

Mimori breathed in sultry demeanor, Nanjo's tongue definitely leaving fire on her upper back area, and it fueled her inner muscles to clamp even tighter. "Y-You seem younger whenever you call me ' _Mimo-chan'._ " Mimori stated with much struggle because honestly she could not neglect the sensation of Nanjo still moving ever softly inside of her.

 

Nanjo ended the journey of her tongue with a hard suck on the upper jugular neck where she could feel Mimori's pulse quivering within her mouth. "Does that make you want a younger partner?" Nanjo whispered, hand sneaking up toward the younger woman's bosom.

 

Burning sensation of Nanjo's lips moving on her neck with now her one hand molesting her left breast almost made Mimori choke on the stimulation. "I-If the person were still you, I-I'm okay with that." The brunette could feel Nanjo's cat ear brushing against her temple, making her ponder that she was literally fucked by a human-cat.

 

"Even though if I was ten years younger?" Nanjo left Mimori's mound and settled her hand on top the back of Mimori's hand and clutched it possessively as the same she had done earlier with the right hand.

 

"Hnggh... do you want to be that young?"

 

Nanjo smiled cockily at that. "No, but I certainly have a younger look than you do."

 

If only Nanjo was not behind her, Mimori could have pinched her nose for comparing their appearances. "Shut up." Mimori retorted.

 

"Of course, _I have to._ " Nanjo dipped her face on the brunette hair in front and inhaled the fresh strawberry shampoo and probably with a tiny bit smell of sex as well because Mimori's scalp was starting to sweat as the effect of Nanjo did not slow down the pace of her hips. "Because it's more important to listen to your aroused voice than my blab."

 

And Mimori began to moan, her hands were completely trapped under Nanjo's grip that she could only follow her body jiggling in every slam Nanjo did into her center. Nipples rubbing— _ticklish_ on her back and all frictions of two bodies moving as one drove Mimori crazy. As _madly_ as it was, it did not prevent Mimori of wanting to pull and kiss her wife passionately but unfortunately she could not do it at such position. Not long afterward, the older woman's movement became a short-ramming measure and there Mimori knew Nanjo was near to reach the peak. Mimori's whole body was in flame, she could not stand any longer in her hands because she was also about to climax soon.

 

" _P-Please,_ Nanjo-san, free my hands... I-I can't hold it anymore."

 

And Nanjo did, Mimori fell straight on her elbows. Her arms flexed and hands immediately grasped on the sheets below as she surrendered to her body that was jogged in and out by Nanjo's fake girth. Nanjo also lowered herself slowly, laying her front body on Mimori's sweaty back.

 

"I'm so close, _I_ — Please don't stop."

 

"I won't." Nanjo grunted, ramming deeper into her. "Mimorin, _I'm_ —"

 

Mimori screamed Nanjo's name as she came, and so did Nanjo while she let out a loud mumble and slithered her hands from Mimori's breasts along to her waist and then to her hips, pulling them for the brunette to slide even further onto the thickness to prolong their release—giving last several weak deep thrusts.

 

Mimori was completely lost in pleasure, face and chest fell helplessly on the sheets as she closed her eyes to indulge the major vibration of her peak tickling her whole existence, having a loss of air, mouth was slack-open. Nanjo automatically propped herself on her elbows as the younger woman rested down, sticking her face into the damp brown hair, savoring the sweaty sweet scent there. Getting her wife climaxed so hard like that, Nanjo was proud of herself. She drew small circles with her finger on Mimori's back as she patiently waited her to calm down.

 

The brunette beauty flipped herself after her breathing shifted into normal pace, looking up softly into Nanjo's onyx eyes. Nanjo smiled, taking the younger woman's hand to land a gentle kiss on her palm.

 

"That was amazing." Nanjo said while stroked the hand with her thumb.

 

Mimori created an endearing chuckle. "It was." She moved her hand that was on Nanjo's hold to sweep tenderly on Nanjo's damp bangs. "I just wanna say that… I can go for another round, if you want."

 

Nanjo's eyes lit with amusement at the statement. "You really are insatiable tonight, aren't you?"

 

Mimori flushed. "I-It's because... this time, I want to look at your face..."

 

Nanjo's heart flinched in affection, could not restrain herself to lean down and gave a delicate kiss on her lover's lips. "Okay..."

 

Mimori quickly pulled Nanjo into a careless enthusiastic kiss, spreading her knees apart for Nanjo to settle down between her thighs. Nanjo hovered on her hands, and then dragged one of them to get a hold on the shaft, adjusting its tip toward Mimori's already drenched core. The next second Nanjo suddenly stayed silent, too silent for Mimori's taste. Her onyx eyes were blank, twirling down in some hesitancy and Mimori immediately scrunched her brows to express her dismay.

 

"Nanjo-san, is there something wrong?"

 

The older woman brought up her watery eyes. "I'm—I'm sorry… it's just that... I'm suddenly thinking if this is what would happen if you ended up with another man."

 

 _And here you go again._ Nanjo and her insecurity—Mimori wanted to be mad, and disappointed, she felt like Nanjo did not trust her enough. They had been together for a long period of time— _and for God's sake they were already married_ —and Nanjo still scared of Mimori actually ended up with someone else, but then again, Mimori knew better. She knew Nanjo was so stupidly like to dwell with her emotions and her trivial preconceptions. Instead of thinking about her own sentiment, Mimori put her hands on Nanjo's face and pull the older woman close to hers.

 

"Yoshino Nanjolno, look at me." Mimori's pair of deep brown eyes pierced straight into Nanjo's soul, and Mimori held up her left hand. "See this ring? I'm your wedded wife, I'm married to you, I'm your soulmate, I'm bound to you… and I'm all yours… and that lasts forever." Mimori caressed her lover's pale cheek with her thumb. "And it's not just about the ring." Mimori brought Nanjo's left hand to her chest, right where Nanjo could feel her heart beating firmly against her palm. " _This_ Nanjo-san… this solely belongs to you. And will never fall into anybody else."

 

Nanjo saw their joined hands, and those wedding rings that were attached perfectly on their fingers. Nanjo almost let her tears slip at the wonderful sight. Her spouse, the rings, and the soothing feeling of the brunette's heartbeats. _Oh my God, she's so_ _beautiful, I don't..._

 

"Deserve you—" Nanjo hitched on her breath. "You're perfect, and— and so gorgeous. Everybody loves you, I don't deserve—"

 

"Do not talk like I'm a better person than you are." Mimori once again pulled the other woman's face, and she sighed. It was all fine before, Mimori did not know what made her lover get into an emotional state all of sudden. _Is it because of the position?_ There was no problem with Nanjo taking her from behind earlier. But then again, Mimori did not want to fuss for the particular reason why she was upset. "Have you never thought why did I choose you out of million people in this world?" Nanjo was only trying to keep her tears from breaking free instead of replying, Mimori continued. "It's because I've seen your true colors, and you've seen mine, and then that drew us together. The beauty that lays on your physical form is not the only thing that I adore. And even _if—_ even if the destiny didn't want us to be together then I'll fight against it because I _truly_ want to be with you—it has to _be_ you. I want nobody but _you._ "

 

And Nanjo shed a tear, sliding only halfway above her cheek. _I shouldn't be like this anymore. She has nothing to prove, I'm the one who's foolish._ Wiping out her melancholy, Nanjo tried to regain her voice. "I'm sorry…" She fixed her eyes firmer on the brunette's. "I believe you."

 

"There, stop being such a crybaby, and now..." Mimori kissed out Nanjo's tear, dragging her closer to her body, "make love to me."

 

Nanjo did not need to think anything else now but to grant her request. She bent her upper body up a little bit to get the access of adjusting the shaft once more, hooking Mimori's legs around her waist, and rubbing the head teasingly on her opening. Mimori squawked as Nanjo launched an intense loving kiss on her mouth for a moment, then traced a line of fire from her chin past her collarbone with sloppy kisses and hummed every time her mouth in contact with the skin. Mimori arched her back, moaning and breathing hard, pulling her lover closer. It was never enough until she had Nanjo—

 

"In me," Mimori gasped, writhing desperately underneath Nanjo, "I want you…" She tugged Nanjo's pelvis with her legs. "Take me."

 

Nanjo sank inside of her with a soft groan, this time she entered her with zero resistance, and Mimori was more than wet enough to take the entire length that Nanjo had delivered. Mimori moaned, it felt so wonderful to have Nanjo fully sheathed within her, filling her completely, nails dug on Nanjo's shoulders and legs wrapped tighter on her waist. Mimori tried to relax at first, enjoying the slow rocking of her lover's hips before thrusting her own upwards to follow the pace.

 

Nanjo looked down on her wife, the younger woman's mouth slightly opened, gasping every time their hips met, and mewling whenever Nanjo intentionally gave her a very deep thrust into the hilt. _Yes, she's mine. This side of her._ Nanjo lowered her head to capture the brunette in an open mouthed kiss, sucking her tongue up and pressing their foreheads together after the kiss, a trail of saliva hanging between their chins. _I'm the only one who's allowed to see this. To have this._

 

"Hnnhh— Nanjo..."

 

Mimori breathed the name when Nanjo pulled out slowly almost entirely before shoving down the thickness fully inside. Mimori moaned loudly, they joined again and again, moving as one, and the brunette could not think of anything else but to luxuriate in the feel of her lover moving above her. _When she's like this, on top of me._ Mimori gasped and shivered when Nanjo swallowed her breast, nipple became rigid and ticklish within her mouth. _She makes me feel so many incredible things._

 

The short pounding of Nanjo's hips driving into her felt wonderful, and Mimori knew they were already close to the climax. "Nanjo-san, please," she brought her arms around the older woman's neck, drawing her down until their faces were only a breath apart, their eyes gazing to each other in blazing lust. "Come with me..."

 

With the words had been said, Nanjo slipped one arm under Mimori's neck and the other around her pelvis. Lifting the lower body of the younger woman's, Nanjo then launched a last— _deep_ powerful thrust into Mimori, pressing their hips so _impossibly_ close until their clits brushed as they cried in pure bliss.

 

Mimori's inner muscles clamped so painfully tight around the length, teeth sinking hard on Nanjo's shoulder to muffle her euphoria. She let out a deep moan when she felt Nanjo's release spilling down into her own as one searing flood, Mimori received the warmth of the messy wetness as an extra pleasure to coat her throbbing center.

 

Nanjo sighed in satisfaction, flushing her body down to seek more of Mimori's heat and skin. She was sure Mimori was completely bottomed out when she wriggled to squeeze Nanjo deeper into her embrace. They laid there for what seemed like hours, utterly sated and spent, bodies and souls basked in afterglow of their love making.

 

Nanjo was the first one who rise up into full consciousness when she felt a small sting on her shoulder where Mimori had bitten her. Nanjo pulled out—in which Mimori groaned briefly by the proceeding—and she removed the toy from herself and threw it randomly. They could worry about the mess they made in the place later, but now Nanjo had to watch her lover breathing quietly in peace.

 

Mimori's bosom was doing a faint movement, calmly rising and falling, her dark brown hair was damp as well as her mildly tan skin—it was such a rare exotic sight—and Nanjo's chest swelled in admiration.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Mimori weakly opened her eyes at Nanjo's words, smiling warmly while pulling her close to kiss her on the cheek. "So tell me..." Mimori husked, almost giggling for the moment she saw the cat ears on Nanjo's head in which it was a reminder they literally had forgotten that they were still wearing some equipment of the costumes despite their recent intimate course. "Did we officially make a little sister for Soramaru?"

 

Nanjo was dumbstruck and then blush scattered all over her face. "M-Mimorin!"

 

Mimori beamed a playful grin. "I want to name her Yurika." She traced a lone finger from Nanjo's collarbone and stopped at the valley between her breasts. "And her friends should call her Shikaco."

 

Nanjo frowned, her fair cheeks were still in a rosy tint. "That's… what a silly nickname."

 

"No." Mimori pinched Nanjo's nose. "It's cute." She briefly grabbed the farthest white sheet in the corner of the room before gently pushed Nanjo onto her back and used the fabric as their blanket, head laying on Nanjo's chest, listening the thumping beat of her heart.

 

Nanjo poked her by the arm. "Mimorin, I think we should head back to the bedroom."

 

"Hmm… but I feel so comfy already."

 

Sure the feeling of Mimori's body resting against hers was relaxing, but she could not risk to be late on work on the next day. "I have a schedule for tomorrow, I've got to get ready by the morning."

 

Lifting her head, Mimori pouted dejectedly toward the older woman. "You don't want to cuddle with me?"

 

Nanjo gulped. Just every time Mimori gave her a cute pleading pout, it was unfair. She could not do anything but to huff in defeat. "You're so cruel, you know that?"

 

Mimori giggled, offering her breathtaking eye smile that Nanjo was very fond of before dipped back on her chest. Her heart thumped just as firm as Nanjo's as she voiced out,

 

"I love you."

 

Nanjo was touched by the magical words. She tightened the embrace and affectionately kissed Mimori on her forehead as she said,

 

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I ain’t gonna lie I’ve signed up my biggest sin with this fic.
> 
> And I won’t apologize for shipping MmJol.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone ^^
> 
> All hail MmJol~


End file.
